Sweet Baby Loud Kids
by Boris Yeltsin
Summary: Takes Place a year after Celrock's story Zoey's Birthday Cruise. When the Louds go to California to meet the Pickles and tbeir other friends, and Lisa brings one of her experiments, breaking a promise, the fun begins.


A/N: My first fanfiction. Don't know why I never got around to not posting anything, but, I wasn't sure what to do, or how to post on here. I want to thank Celrock for helping me to come up with this story, and DemonAloisTrancy for helping figure out what to do when posting a story.

Hope everyone enjoys it.

Sweet Baby Loud Kids.

In the town of Royal Woods, Michigan, a 12 year old boy, one Lincoln Loud was getting ready for a road trip, He, and his family would be headed to California to meet some old friends of theres, who they hadn't seen in at least a year.

Lincoln couldn't help a grin as he finished packing his things that night.

Next morning, after the breakfast, the family, Clyde included, headed to the airport in the Loud's van, named Vanzilla.

Lisa, the 5 year old genius of the group, had been warned against bringing any of her experiments, something she'd promised to do.

The flight would take several hours at most.

In California, the Pickles, Devilles, Finsters and others, were preparing for their guests.

The kids were the most excited. Phil, who had something of a crush on Lana, was ready with a welcome gift, a cake, made from mud.

Some hours later, the plane landed. The families greeted one another, talking and smiling.

The kids soon paired off, with Lori keeping a close on Angelica, knowing what she was like.

Dil couldn't help to grin when he noticed Lily.

"Hi.", He told her, smiling.

She smiled back at him.

Taffy and Luna were talking about a tour they'd see if they could do, Phil had givin Lana his gift, which Lana's twin, Lola hadn't been impressed with, Lil had tried to mess with Lola's makeup, to her annoyance, everyone washaving fun.

Later, everyone was feeling a bit thirsty.

Leni got what she thought was juice out for the Louds to drink.

Lisa, who knew what it was, tried to warn her, but, to late, everyone had drank some, including Leni and Lisa.

Soon, the effects began. The Louds began shrinking, and decreasing in age, until they were half their original ages, all accept for Clyde, who hadn't been there.

Lincoln was the first to notice something was wrong.

"Wha? Why's everything bigger?", He asked, trying to stay calm.

"It would appear Leni gave us my experimental youth potion instead of juice.", Lisa said, glaring at Leni.

"Lisa Marie, mom told you not to bring any experiments on the trip!.", Lori yelled, "You are literally in deep trouble, young lady."

She quickly apologized, but, that wasn't enough.

Lola looked at herself in a mirror, and, finding herself being 3 and a half, screamed and fainted.

"Hmm, must be her nap time.", Lil commented.

The others soon found out their different ages. Lori was now 9, Leni 8, Lincoln 6, and so on. However, the effects were only physical, meaning they still had their normal minds.

Lily couldn't help smiling. She liked being 1 year old again, or, at least, having a 1 year old's body again.

Dil tried to set her straight.

"Lily, you gots to be norman again."

"No, I don't wanna be 2 again, I wanna stay a baby-baby.", Lily told him, starting to cry.

Tommy hugged her, followed by Lincoln.

"It'll be fine, Lisa's going to work on an antidote."

"An-what?", Tommy asked.

"It means something to fix this.", Lincoln explained.

"Oh."

Angelica was laughing, hoping she could be in charge. It was up to Lori to set her straight. Susie also helped, explaining that Lori was in charge now, since she was still the oldest.

"Awww."

Zack went off to help Lisa with her antidote.

"So, while Zack's helping Lisa get you back to norman, what do you wanna do?", Chuckie asked.

"Dudes, we can still have fun, right?", Luna asked.

The others agreed.

They began playing, with Lori going off with Angelica, Jesse with Lynn, Phil and Lil with Lana and Lola respectively, Tommy with Lincoln, Dil with Lily, Chuckie with Lucy, Luan with Kimi, Luna with Susie, and Leni with Savannah.

Lincoln managed to find Clyde, who fainted on seeing the younger version of his neighbor.

"L-L-Lincoln?", He asked once he'd woken up.

"Blame Lisa.", He said, then explained what had happened.

"She never learns.", Clyde noted.

CAn hour or so later, Lisa and Zack had finished their first antidote.

Lola was first to try it, spitting it out.

"Ugh, lemons."

Both checked it.

"She's right, too many lemons.", Lisa told him.

"Well, we gots to try something else.", Zack told her.

This they did.

What seemed like several hours later, an antidote was ready.

Clyde, meanwhile, had finished changing Dil when they came in with the antidote.

Tommy was impressed.

"Wow Lincoln, Clyde knows a lot about babies."

"He's helped me watch Lily plenty of times."

"Oh."

Soon, the antidote was givin to them, one by one.

Slowly, they returned to normal, and to the ages they had been.

"We're back.", Lincoln said.

Lori warned Lisa that Lynn and Rita shouldn't see any of the youth potion, so, she poured what was left down a sink.

"Done and done.", She told her.

A few days later, it was time for the Louds to return home.

Good-byes were exchanged.

On the plane back, the Louds talked about what had happened, but quietly, so their parents wouldn't hear.

"We won't forget this.", Lincoln told them.

"Forget what?", Leni asked.

The others just laughed, knowing Leni was that way.

Hope you liked my first fanfic.

Zack is owned by Celrock, Savannah by DemonAloisTrancy, afraid I can't remember who owns the other OC's I've used, sorry to say.


End file.
